the Adventure of Pikachu!
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: This is the story of a Pikachu escaping the clutch of Team Rocket and back to his best friend and trainer.


(Pikachu's POV)

I awoke for the hundredth time in this wretched Rocket's cell. And for the hundredth time, I made a fool of myself, as I kept forgetting the now body I possessed. Yes indeed, those damn Rocket did this to me. Now I am forever walking on two legs as my new body was no longer designed for four legs running.

"Eat up!" shouted the usual food delivery guy. Who always just shoved a tray of food under the cell door and would leave in haste. That Rocket, I keep wanting to reap his head off. But with this damn collar they put on me, I can't without suffering severe pain.

So anyway, my daily routine is consist of eating, sparring with some random Pokemorphs. Then back to the cell and the cycle will repeat at least two times each day.

However, on the second return to my cell today. Just about to forget the torture, they induced me earlier by forcing me to kill another innocent Pokemorphs. A Rocket is holding what seem like a thick book with a somewhat insidious cover design and have a book-lock on it. Cause the way he runs and holding the book, well he dropped it, and somehow it went through a little bit into my cell. I quickly pull the book before the Rocket guy could pick it up. He looks at me, frowning.

"Give that back you freak! Not like you would know how to read anyway."

I ignored him. Yes, I couldn't read, but somehow this book I am holding is alluring me.

"You doesn't even know how to open a book! You may look like a human, act like one, talk like one, but you still a stupid yellow rat!..."

Yep! He just throws a barrage of insults at me. Well if you were wondering, I do indeed know how to open a damn book. However, the lock on this book just won't budge! No, it doesn't have a keyhole either. So I just keep fiddling with the lock. Then I lose interest in that and start exploring another part of the book.

However, when I rotate the book! "KAA!" damn this book has a sharp edge. Now my hands are bleeding heavily.

"Now look what you did you stupid fucking rat!"

(The Rocket who dropped a strange book's POV)

No! No! no! What had this bloody idiotic freak have done! Now he coated his blood all over the book! How am I going to explain this to the boss! But my worries are distracted by a sudden 'chink' sound. I look up, and to my surprise, the freak had opened the book.

(Pikachu's POV)

When I stained the book with my bleeding hand, the lock decides to undo itself and the whole book just open itself. The first thing I notice a bunch of strange symbols. I doubt Ash can even read them. Next, the symbol moved off the page! And into my eyes!

(The Rocket who dropped a strange book's POV)

The next think I noticed the content of the book is…..completely blank! And this yellow freak is just staring at a blank book! I began to wonder what so valuable about this book after all.

However, the damn freak decided to drop the book and ruins my train of thoughts. Then he just stares at me. Unnerving if you ask me.

Suddenly my hand reach down into my pocket, and I pull out my pistol. I start sucking on the pistol, and then I pulled the trigger. I was not in control…

(Pikachu's POV)

So after the overwhelming of information that book had to force itself upon me. I dropped the book. Then I just decided to stare at the now fuming Rocket. What surprises me is that when I stare at him square into his eyes. I somehow felt him, and I are one body. To confirm my theory. I try to control his body with my mind and well you know the rest.

But then again, that gunshot alert the whole town and now more Rocket turns up.

While they are busy figuring what has happened. I am trying to remove this damn collar, turns out my new power can somehow bypass the collar and be removed without harm.

Now I wonder if I have telekinesis as well….So I try it on the door, it opened! And startle all the Rockets! One of them decided to approach me with a syringe. Want to knock me out again? Not this time as I try to thunder shock him. However, instead of some electric current emitting from my body. I now hold a red solid oddly shaped knife on my hand. Without thinking I jammed this blade into the intruding Rocket. Two things happen at that moment. One his body jerk as if being electrocuted. And blood seeping out where I stabbed him. Soon he died either from blood loss or electrocuted.

So that one down and many now aiming a gun at my face. Now is my time to fear! All the rocket smirk and one pulled the trigger.

That's it! I am done for…..

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

So that what a 'head shot' felt. Now all the Rockets have their mouth hanging open as they witness my previously blown cracked brain start to close up itself then my right eye regenerated.

"That's hurt…..meanie!" I spoke for the first time in human language. Well, I can before, but I like to fool them thinking that they have at least failed at something.

"Come here!" I held out my left arm in front of me and one of the Rockets being pushed by an invisible force and allowed me to grab her. Fear all over her face and I borrow my hand deep inside her abdomen, now fear and agony. I stopped once she stopped squirming.

Once I dropped her, I notice that the remaining two male Rockets started running away. I summons a dagger and aim at the slower one achily heel. Drops him onto the floor while having the same electrocuting symptom as I just gutted. After watching him for a while, I decided to end his suffering by pulling out his spinal cord.

(The one remaining Rocket's POV)

I heard the other guy cry for help. But I need to stay alive and find reinforcement to take down that son of a bitch! I am also running out of breath and decided to take a break. After all, the cry seems to be very faint now, so I must be well away from that monster. Suddenly, a tremendous pain punctured my heart. I look down in horror to see a bloody furry arm gone through my chest and holding my heart. This is the first time and last time I ever saw a psychotic looking Pikachu in my whole life.


End file.
